mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry
The following is a brief run down of a few weapons that were in use during the time of the Volstead Act (prohibition) in the United States of America from January 1919 - December 1933. These weapons would have been used by Law enforcement and the Mafia alike. This guide will help role play using the right weapons used during this time. Pistols Colt M1911 The Colt M1911 is a US produced semi automatic pistol initially developed in 1911. A .45 calibre round is used in the colt, this calibre leads to a couple of drawbacks with this weapon, the magazine can only hold 7 rounds of ammunition 8 if there is a round already chambered and secondly, range, a maximum range of 25 metres. Still an ideal weapon on the grounds of stopping power, but lacks range. Tokarev TT30 automatic pistol The Tokarev TT30 is a Russian pistol based on the design of the Colt M1911. It is a 7.62mm calibre fitted with an eight round detachable box magazine. It had an accurate range of 25 metres but could still hit targets up to 50 metres away, but accuracy would have been a lot less at a greater range. The Tokarev was an ideal close in weapon. Beretta Model 1915 The Beretta Model 1915 is a semi automatic pistol of Italian design and it came in two different calibres. 7.65mm and 9mm. An eight round detachable magazine, the Beretta would have had an effective lethal range of up to 25 metres but could have hit targets further afield but not by much more. A lot of the Mafia who came over from Italy may have brought some of these weapons over with them. Shotgun/sub machine guns Winchester Model 1912 pump action shotgun The Winchester Model 1912 shotgun is a US design, it has a pump action under the barrel and can hold six rounds of ammunition, the weapon came in various guages, 12,16,20 and 28 guage. This weapon was used for various roles, riot control being one role, it was versitile and injuring or even killing several individuals in one shot, this weapon is not a precision weapon it is an area weapon. Very lethal at close range (10 metres or less). The Winchester was said to have the smoothest slide action of any shotgun in production. Remmington Model 10 M10 pump action slide shotgun The Remmington M10 shotgun was a 12 guage shotgun only. It initially entered service with the US military in 1908. The M10 was an area weapon designed with different barrel lengths, a short 20 inch version and a long 32 inch version, but the standard version had a 23 inch barrel. It had a five round tubular magazine that was pump action fed. A maximum range of 18 metres but extremely lethal within 10 metres. A very lethal weapon for close quarter fighting and clearing a room. M1921 Thompson sub machine gun The Thompson sub machine gun started life back in 1917, but the M1921 was the model that became popular with gangsrers and the police forces tasked with stopping the gangsters. The calibre of the Thompson was a .45 calibre. The Thompson was magazine fed with a 20 or 30 round magazine or a 50 round drum. With a range of 200 metres. The M1921 had a fire rate of 800 rounds per minute. The M1921 was a very popular weapon during the prohibition time, even with further variants of the Thompson it was still very popular with the underworld and police forces throughout the US.